Business Is My Enemy
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: Seth Rollins is serving his time in The Authority in WWE. However, after a new superstar from NXT enters, Seth is left to question everything he had stood for, but The Authority still wants him. Seth is left to make a decision when his girlfriend, Janalyn (OC), is forced to defend her Divas title. Only the match can determine Seth's destiny.
1. Chapters 1-4

**Chapters 1-4**

 **It's Business**

There was one thing in the very mind of a few business people in the WWE. They were showing what was best for business.

They were once your bothers but then betrayal is strong within you. Now you're just about what's best for business.

Seth Rollins, wearing a business suit, gave his girlfriend, Janalyn, a kiss before walking to his match. He had to change to his ring attire soon but he needed some time with his girlfriend before changing to his ring attire.

"Baby," Janalyn said. "Who are you going up against?"

Seth shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "My opponent is a surprise. I hear that she is a challenge."

Janalyn had a confused expression on her face. If Seth had said "she," what could this mean? "She?" she asked. "What's happening?"

Seth took a deep breath and let Janalyn go, a pained expression on his face was clearly shown. He had to tell her.

"I'm facing a Diva," he whispered. "Steph's orders. She thinks I should beat up some Barbie dolls but my opponent is not even close to being a Barbie doll according to what Steph said, She's new to the WWE. She recently came up from NXT. You may have to face her too."

"Seth, don't worry," Janalyn said sweetly. "You'll be able to beat her ass. She's only a perky little Diva who's gonna cry like a baby."

Anger took over Seth. He had never gone against Divas but this mysterious Diva who he was supposed to go against wasn't even close to looking like one.

"NO!" he shouted. "She's not what you think she is. Just watch me on TV and you'll see what I mean. I hear she has a nasty slap, devastating words and she's going to be a challenge."

A pout formed on Janalyn's face as she hugged him but he pushed her away.

"No Jan," he said. "I need to get ready for my match."

Seth left and went into the men's locker room and saw Kane.

"Seth, it's just a Barbie doll girl," Kane joked. "She'll be taken out easily."

Seth found a small glass bottle and threw it at the wall and screamed in anger.

"She's not a f*cking Barbie doll Kane," he whispered in a shaky tone. "She's going to be a challenge. I got mad at Janalyn earlier for saying the same thing. Just wait and see."

He grabbed his ring attire and found the first bathroom stall and slammed the door shut and quickly put it on and left the stall and threw his business attire on the floor. He walked passed Kane and prepared himself.

"Whoever this woman my opponent will be," he said to himself. "I will not end her. It's business."

 **Sellout Fading**

Seth heard his theme song play as he made his way down the ring with JJ Security behind him. The crowd booed him loudly. He had a microphone in his hand when he quickly got into the ring.

His theme stopped but the booing continued to rage on. He suddenly heard even more booing when his girlfriend, Janalyn came down the ramp and into the ring next to him. Seth took a deep breath before he was ready to speak.

"There is some unusual sense here in the Authority," he said slowly. "I still reign in it. I am the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Janalyn is the Divas Champion and the Authority is still holding me. I am not feeling like the complete happy man right now. So, I want to fight someone. It can be anyone. It could be the time keeper, JBL, Michael Cole, anyone."

The crowd didn't even refrain from booing after he said that. Seth took a deep breath to speak again but he heard an unfamiliar song play. There were excessive cheers. Seth turned and saw a rather small woman come down the ring.

She was wearing a black bra top that didn't look much of a bra top. Her shorts were short , also black. Her hair was like midnight. and her skin was barely on the tan side. Seth noticed that she, too, held a microphone in her hand.

Something about her seemed really interesting to see to him. Seth couldn't stop looking at her. He felt so drawn into looking at her perfect pale bare stomach.

She finally entered the ring with the microphone still in her hand.

"My name is SearingSorrow imigie and I am here to accept your challenge," she said.

Seth expected to hear boos but there were a surprising amount of cheers that didn't stop. They had come close to drowning the arena. It was insane.

Seth couldn't believe what she was saying. She was only a woman and she was accepting his challenge? He shook his head in disbelief.

"No," Seth said slowly. "I can't do it against you but I can put you in a Divas Championship against my girlfriend at Elimination Chamber."

The boos replaced the cheers immediately after Seth said that.

imigie seemed to have a serious expression on her face. Seth noticed Janalyn glare at her.

"I accept the Divas Championship challenge but I want a match against you now!" imigie said with such seriousness in her voice.

Seth realized that he couldn't say no to a challenge he wanted that a girl accepted. "It's on," he replied. "Let's call in a referee."

The cheers replaced the boos as Seth got himself prepared to fight imigie. He didn't know how good imigie was in the ring but he was prepared for anything that she had for him.

Janalyn got out of the ring quickly as a referee came in the ring.

DING! DING! DING!

The match was going on right now. Seth was about to give imigie a clothesline but she came in more quickly with a slam on him. She pinned him for a two count.

Seth suddenly realized that she was an interesting one. She was a tough opponent. He didn't lose his focus though as he clotheslined her down.

She quickly got up and gave him a devastating neckbreaker. Seth got up quickly then gave her his famous move, the Curbstomp.

He saw that she was down as he went over to her to pin her but to his surprise, she managed to kick out at two and a half.

Seth's eyes were wide open at what he just witnessed. How on earth can a Diva kick out of that? Seth wasn't mad at her but he was surprised.

He watched her stand up slowly and tried to clothesline her again but she came in with a huge spear on him.

Seth was down as he watched imigie dip back and let out a scream. He saw that she was putting him in a position, the scorpion cross lock.

Seth felt the pain all over and he knew he had no idea but to submit to her. She dropped him as he looked up and saw her raise her hand in victory.

The crowd was full of cheers.

Seth managed to get up slowly as he went up to imigie to give her a hug.

"Sell out fading!" The crowd chanted as he hugged her.

Seth suddenly noticed Janalyn looked fierce and angry. He wanted to calm her down but he felt a new connection with imigie.

Seth may have thought he just bought into the Authority but he suddenly realized that maybe, he was a sell out and the sell out in him was fading away where it could never been seen. He didn't know what to do except continue to hug imigie like she was his best friend. The only thing he knew was that the sell out was fading.

 **A Challenge**

Seth felt a sense of respect over the woman he just hugged. She seemed to be nothing like Janalyn. He really wanted to see her again but he started to have doubt that he would see her again.

He continued to walk alone backstage until he accidentally bumped into a woman. He thought it was Janalyn but he looked down and saw imigie. She had a sweet and soft smile on her face and Seth felt amazed by it.

"You were amazing out there," Seth said. "I have never thought someone like you would defeat me."

"Thank you," she replied kindly. "I honestly wasn't expecting it either but... I respect you."

Seth was pleased when he heard this. This imigie was much more different from the imigie he saw when she first walked in to the ring. She seemed to be very kind and polite.

"We're meant to be friends," Seth said. "And I am still granting you a Divas Championship match against my soon to be ex girlfriend, Janalyn."

imigie smiled at this as Seth began to wonder where he would stand.

"I accept this challenge," she replied. "But what about Janalyn? Will she accept?"

Seth laughed, knowing that he could itch closer to the one he was speaking to and to crawl away from the one who liked him.

"I don't need Janalyn, sweetheart," he said. "I will be done with the Authority. They're using me to gain more power. I don't need to help people to gain power. I want to fight for what I believe in. Jana will have to defend the Divas title against you on my orders. I just need to find the right time to break up with her."

imigie nodded with a sad expression on her face. Seth held his arms out, motioning her to hug him. He threw his arms around her as she did the same. Seth was amazed about his doings. They hugged until they heard an unknown interruption.

"Who the hell are you talking to Seth?"

Seth amd imigie turned to see it was Janalyn walking up to them. The Divas title was beig held in her arms while she stared at them, looking crossed. Seth knew what he had to tell Janalyn at the very instant.

"Oh Jana," he said to her as he motioned to imigie. "Under my orders, you will defend the Divas Championship title against this lovely lady, SearingSorrow imigie. She will be one of your more tougher opponents, or actually, she may be your toughest opponent yet. She has beaten me before so if you want to keep the belt, you might want to keep your mind off of me."

Janalyn looked shocked as Seth smiled in pleasure. He was enjoying that fact that his girlfriend was going to have to defend her title against the woman who beat him.

"Baby!" Janalyn shouted. "How could you? She beat you. She'll beat me and steal my title from me."

"Why don't you try listening to him?" imigie said. "This is under his order. You either listen to him or there could be consequences for you. I don't want to unleash my darkness into you."

Seth looked beyond pleased. He knew that he wanted imigie to become the new Divas Champion, he would break up with Janalyn and leave The Authority forever. He wanted to become a lone wolf. He only wanted what he believed in.

"I accept your challenge imigie but I doubt you'll walk out as champion when Night of Champions comes around," Janalyn sneered in a seething voice. "I will then keep Seth and the Authority will rise forever."

She turned away from imigie, took Seth's arm, then dragged him down the hallway and into The Authority's office.

 **On the Line**

Seth came face to face with Triple H and he was rather shocked.

"What's the matter Seth?" Triple H asked him.

Seth knew exactly what to tell him.

"I'm not happy with where I am right now," he whispered. "I mean, I'm happy with holding the WWE World Heavyweight Championship but I feel like I'm being used."

Janalyn began to laugh hard at him but Seth wasn't in the mood for funny business.

"Stop it Janalyn," he snapped at her then turned to Triple H with a serious look in his eyes.

"I want to have my reign be just me," he said. "I don't need the Authority to boss me around and tell me what to do. I want create my own legacy. Perhaps even Imigie may be standing up to me and Janalyn."

Janalyn gasped when he said this.

"How dare you!" she cried. "The Authority will be stronger with you."

Seth shook his head at this. He knew he didn't want to see the Authority get any stronger and him leaving it would be the first thing he would do.

He clenched his fists in anger and seethed at Janalyn.

"Do you really think I can't go on my own?" he seethed. "I don't need any corporate fools to help me. I don't need help."

Triple H didn't seem scared by this at all.

"And of course Janalyn," he said. "Both your title and your boyfriend are on the line. If you lose the match for the Divas Championship against Imigie, you have no choice but to break up with Seth."

Janalyn didn't look very convinced and began to panic.

"No! Not my baby!" she cried with arms around Seth but Seth pushed her away.

Seth knew that he wanted to have his own journey to be champion. He had already done it with the Authority but now he wanted to continue his reign without the title.

"Joining the Authority was a mistake," he said under his breath.

Janalyn looked at him with shock and Triple H didn't even say anything.

"I'm not happy in the Authority," he continued. "I'm not happy with being pushed around, bossed around, all of that. My connection with Imigie has told me I'm on the journey of leaving the Authority."

Seth left the room without another word. He was certain that he had his mission planned out in his head and he wasn't going to stop until his mission was completed.


	2. Chapters 5-6

**Chapters 5-6**

 **Janalyn's Plot**

It was Monday Night Raw, the last Raw before Janalyn would defend her title against Imigie. Seth knew that this would determine his fate with his current position right now.

He sighed as he put on his boots then tied them. He took a deep breath as he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. There, he witnessed an expression on his face he never imagined he'd ever had over what was going to happen between the two Divas.

A dark smile spread across his face with pain and agony in his eyes. He tried to figure out why he was caught in these emotions.

"This is for me," he said to himself. "I don't need the Authority. I don't need Janalyn. I only want to stand on my own. Imigie taught me this, didn't she?"

The one thing he would most be happy about if he left the Authority would be him not having to wear anymore business suits. As far as he was concerned, that era was nearly dead to him.

Still examine the expressions on his face, he really didn't know if he felt more pain or dark happiness over the events.

He quickly adjusted his gear before walking out of the door, his heart beating fast because of his nerves.

 _The end of me and Janalyn will be coming soon Seth. Just stay strong._

He continued to play the thought in his head when he walked down the hall. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing over the situation he was in but he felt like he was one step closer from being out of it.

He passed by many superstars and Divas and if any of them said hello, he didn't respond to them. He was much too determined to speak to any of them except to Janalyn and Imigie.

He arrived at the guerrilla and waited there patiently without saying a word. He just waited there until he heard his theme song played.

He walked out and into the arena to a mix of cheers and boos. Obviously, this crowd didn't know where he stood at this point but he didn't either.

He looked at the ring and there was Janalyn holding the Divas Championship belt and next to her was Imigie. They both glared at me but he could see the differences of the expressions on their faces.

Janalyn looked furious, almost as if she wanted to kill him. This gave Seth an unsettling cold feeling on his spine but he didn't know why. He wondered why Janalyn looked so pissed. Was it because he was on the plot to break up with him? Or was it because he saw Imigie as a woman who showed she didn't need to stand with the Authority to prove any success.

Seth then turned to Imigie who was still glaring at him but he could tell she had a more sympathetic look on her face. He was sure that she felt sorry for the pain he was having to go through.

He shook his head as he climbed into the ring and stood in front of the two women just in time before his theme song ended.

A referee handed him a microphone and he took it without saying a word. He knew that normally, he would just be cocky asshole but this was not the time to do that.

Janalyn took his hand and took it close to her face, almost as if she were going to kiss it but Seth pulled away before Janalyn made contact. Thunderous cheers were heard when he did this.

"Come on baby," Janalyn said in a mockingly voice. "I want you to be mine."

Seth shook his head, anger and agony taking over his body. He was certain that he was nearly done with her. He just wasn't going to tell her yet. It wasn't the time.

"Janalyn," he said slowly. "Would you rather remain in a relationship and still be unhappy in the position where you are or would you rather remain free where you don't have to worry about the rules?"

Janalyn gasped in shock while Imigie's eyes seemed to lighten up. Seth stood there, waiting for an answer.

 _You're only afraid of moving away from what you stand for,_ he thought. _Janalyn, you're standing for the Authority. I will want to defy it as soon as you lose your title. I don't even like you. You're too clingy. I don't like clingy women. You're brainwashed to thinking the Authority is your way of success and you won't leave it._

"Oh, you think I'm a coward?" Janalyn asked, laughing.

Seth heard more thunderous boos as he looked at both women, now seeing Imigie hold up the microphone to her mouth. Seth clenched his fists in pure determination.

"The Authority is only the cheap and easy way to a championship," Imigie replied with a stern tone in her voice. "You don't know how to truly fight for it anymore. You just sit in the businesses meetings eating a huge size of meatloaf."

Seth couldn't help himself but chuckle a bit at the remark. He wasn't sure if it was the pun or just the remark in general but he was damn sure it was humorous.

"Let's just say you were ordering plane tickets to a special place and the receptionist chooses where to take you," Imigie continued. "You are the one ordering the tickets and I'm the receptionist. You order your tickets and want somewhere nice to go to. I look onto my computer and what comes up is Searing Sorrow."

Seth chuckled more as he heard the crowd cheer and oooh at what she had said. He was sure that she wasn't finished yet with tearing Janalyn down.

"What this place is that it's basically a paradise of nothing but darkness. The light is the enemy. So basically, you with your blonde hair, business dresses and ridiculous high heels ain't getting you anywhere as a strong champion, Janalyn. This Sunday, the title will belong to me and I will show you and the entire women's division that you have to fight in order to be a good champion. You being in those ridiculous outfits tell me one thing. I ain't buying it."

Seth stared carefully at the two women as Imigie dropped her microphone and slapped Janalyn.

The crowd cheered loudly and Seth felt a strong sense of pleasure. He carefully watched the sudden start of a brawl between them two as they exchanged punches at each other. He chuckled as he pulled Imigie away from Janalyn and gave her a brief hug, almost as if he were protecting her.

Janalyn stood there, angry and was about to slap him but before Seth could do anything, Imigie ran in front of him and dashed at Janalyn with a spear.

Seth's days with the Authority and Janalyn were slowly coming to an end but he didn't care. All he wanted was to be free from his unhappiness in the Authority. He knew he was getting closer to to having his wish become a reality.

 **Artificial Talent**

Seth prepared himself to walk Janalyn down to the ring for the last Smackdown until , at least in his mind.

He knew that Imigie would be the one on commentary and he also knew that it would only get uglier.

Every hour, he felt even apart from Janalyn, mentally drifting away from her but he considered it a good thing.

The more apart he fell from Janalyn, the more he dreaded seeing her try to give him a hug and kiss him. He was slowly beginning to feel nothing toward her and he was ready for the day that his fate would be chosen.

Seth walked out of the men's locker room then walked down the hall to find Janalyn waiting for him, not looking impressed at all.

"Why haven't you gone to our recent dates?" she snapped.

Seth sighed in frustration, not even wanting to speak to her but he had to.

"I've been thinking a lot," he replied.

"Uh huh? Yeah. Save your thoughts for your time! Our dates are important because they symbolize our love and we are never breaking apart from the Authority."

Seth looked up and seethed in anger. He felt almost nothing toward Janalyn and he had been unhappy with the Authority.

"But I need more time to think. I'm nervous about being special guest referee for the Divas title match."

Janalyn scoffed, not wanting to care about Seth's own thoughts.

"Babe, it's time for my match," she said.

He sighed then followed her from the guerrilla to the arena. Janalyn's theme song played as she held up her Divas title with pride.

They walked down the ramp and as Janalyn got inside of the ring, Seth saw Imigie sitting at the announce table. He smiled at her as she smiled back at him before he turned back to face the ring.

Suddenly, another theme song played and he turned to see who it was. It was Natalya.

Natalya got into the ring as Seth stood, arms crossed. He wasn't feeling exactly happy to know that Janalyn would obviously win but he felt a little better when he saw Natalya and especially Imigie.

He turned his focus on the match, not looking forward to doing so but he had to. The match bell rang, signaling for the match to start.

He watch Janalyn try to beat the hell out of Natalya. It was hard for him to watch. Watching the Authority's princess take down the Dominatrix kitten made him shake his head. He could imagine that it would be hard for Imigie, the Queen of Searing Sorrow to watch because he remembered hearing that Natalya and Imigie were close friends.

He wanted to snap right now and leave the arena but he knew it wasn't time yet. He was ready to snap but held it back.

"My money is on Natalya but we all know what Janalyn is capable of," he heard Imigie say. "She's the Authority's princess. She loves Seth but he seems to drift away from her. And his fate with her will be determined when I take on her for the Divas title. I promise you, she won't need him any longer. Plus, he'll be better off shining on his own than be a forced sell-out."

Seth couldn't help but chuckle when he heard this and only because he agreed with her.

It wasn't long when Seth turned back to the ring and saw Janalyn give Natalya a face buster then pinned her for the three count.

The crowd booed and Seth shook his head as he entered the ring to "celebrate" with Janalyn.

Just this last Smackdown until Elimination Chamber until be when Seth would get to laugh at Janalyn losing the Divas Championship to Imigie.

New music blared in the arena and on the inside, Seth dreaded it. Down came the Authority to the ramp then got in the ring and Seth instantly knew this would get ugly.

Everyone had microphones in their hands and it was about to take a turn.

"You see the Authority is all about opportunity," Stephanie McMahon said. "We want you to see these guys to showcase and these women are the focus that comes to play."

Seth turned to Imigie who held the microphone close to her face with a bold expression on her face.

"You can keep yapping about your opportunity bullshit but we are not meant to be forced down on the WWE Universe," she said bravely. "You must know when enough is enough."

"Oh please Imigie," Janalyn laughed. "There is a reason why I'm the Divas Champion and you're not and it will remain that way, come Sunday at Elimination Chamber. I'm talented, I'm beautiful, I'm sexy and I can tear you down."

Seth took a few steps backward with a feeling that a brawl between them would happen sooner than he thought.

"What the hell makes a sell-out sexy?" Imigie sneered. "You're going around with your business dresses and ratchet ass blonde hair and your ratchet attitude. This Sunday, a new darkness will rain on you. Searing Sorrow is here to stay and Seth can keep shining on his own without your ratchet ass beside him."

Seth couldn't help but laugh at this. Imigie may have been the one about the Searing Sorrow but her black woman attitude in the mix was too entertaining.

"Oh, you think your black girl attitude will work on me?" Janalyn said sassily. "It ain't gonna work hun. Besides, Seth will forever be with me! He's my baby!"

Seth took a deep breath, preparing to listen to another of Imigie's burning promos.

"Haven't you heard that the Authority is basically the easy way?" Imigie said. "Seth will want to long way, aka when he can bust his ass. And you, are not a real woman. You're basically called... artificial talent."

Janalyn dropped her Divas title then slapped Imigie. Imigie returned the favor as the two women began brawling.

It wasn't long before Janalyn gave Imigie her face buster. Janalyn stood tall while Seth grimaced at the sight. He was more than ready for Sunday and he was sure of it.


	3. Chapters 7-8

**Chapters 7-8**

 **Championship and Love**

It was finally Elimination Chamber and Seth was getting himself ready for him to be a special guest referee for the Divas Championship match.

The referee shirt was laying on the bench in front of him and he took a deep breath before he put it on.

He had refereed for matches before but he never did it for a Divas match, especially a Divas Championship match. This Divas Championship match to him would get ugly because both women were polar opposites and Janalyn had absolutely no respect for Imigie.

He went to check himself in the mirror before he went out of the locker room and slowly walked down the backstage. Along the way, he bumped into Daniel Bryan.

"Hey Seth," Daniel said. "Pretty cool to be refereeing a Divas match?"

Seth chuckled a little, knowing that he would have to mentally prepare myself.

"Yep but it's gonna get pretty damn ugly," he replied. "It's not like Rosa Mendes verses Brie Bella. This is Imigie vs Janalyn. It's going to be a challenge because they hate each other."

Daniel laughed back and nodded at his response.

"Yep," he agreed. "Those women are something else against each other."

"I might actually break up with Janalyn if she loses the title. I'm sick of her shit and clinginess. I'm hoping for Imigie to go out as the new champion."

"Seth, that woman is incredibly kind. Janalyn is not so much. Imigie though has a big heart though. And that she probably sees that you want no more Authority, she will not stop until she destroys Janalyn."

Both men laughed, seemingly pretty anxious for the match Seth had to referee.

"Good luck Seth," Daniel said.

"Thanks Daniel," Seth replied before both men departed from each other.

Seth put a smirk on his face, clearly showing that he was feeling much more confident about refereeing the match tonight. Refereeing a Superstar's match was already enough work but refereeing a Divas match was a bigger challenge.

A producer came to stop him just before he was close to the guerrilla.

"Your match is next, the refereeing the Divas Championship match."

Seth nodded before running to the guerrilla. He made in just two minutes before he had to be up. He took a deep breath then exhaled, preparing himself for the match he was going to referee.

He suddenly heard his theme song roar in arena and he ran out of the guerrilla and stopped at the arena.

The crowd gave him loud cheers and he had never felt so happy. He was more than do his task.

"Introducing the guest referee for the Divas Championship match, Seth Rollins!"

Seth had never felt so happy over this and it amazed him. He smiled and walked down the ramp without any doubts.

He then got inside of the ring and anxiously waited for the two women to come inside of the ring.

Girly pop music played while Seth turned and sighed in frustration.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship! Introducing first, from Hollywood, California, she is the Divas Champion, Janalyn!"

Janalyn was wearing a pink wrestling jumpsuit with her blonde hair in ragdoll curls. She was also wearing baby blue wrestling boots. She looked much more tan than usual.

Seth stared at her with hard eyes. He couldn't wait to finally be done with her when she would lose the title.

The crowd booed loudly, knowing they had enough of her. Seth laughed a little at the crowd reaction and he wasn't going to regret it.

Janalyn got in the ring, holding her Divas title and Seth sighed before turning back to the stage.

A new theme song played which was a more different than what Seth was expecting to hear.

The crowd cheered loudly and Seth found no trouble in figuring out who it was.

"And introducing the challenger, from Austin, Texas, Imigie!"

Imigie had on a black cloak with blue stars on it. She took it off and let out a scream. She had on a black top with blue writing saying Searing Sorrow and haunting designs. Her hair was still black but there were blue streaks in it. Her shorts also has blue designs over the mostly black color. She wore black combat boots with blue designs on it.

Seth gasped in amazement when he saw her. Whoever worked her gear did one hell of an amazing job. Meanwhile, Janalyn's gear was hideous to him.

Seth took a deep breath as Imigie entered the ring. He knew he had to be prepared for anything these women had because he knew that their match would get pretty ugly.

Imigie's theme song ended then Seth positioned himself. The match bell rang and Seth felt as ready as ever.

 **Witness**

Seth watched carefully as Janalyn tried to make the first move but Imigie resisted.

Imigie instantly clotheslined Janalyn and did all sorts of takedowns. What surprised Seth even more was that she did them so fluidly and smoothly without any issues. Damn! She was definitely an even better wrestler than when he last fought against her.

Janalyn went for a neck breaker then looked for a win. Seth counted the pin but Imigie counted at one and a half.

Janalyn didn't look amused but then pushed Imigie down to the ground then began to pull onto Imigie's right arm.

Seth was shocked when he saw this. Obviously, Janalyn was planning some very heelish actions to try to slow down Imigie's momentum.

Imigie seemed to be struggling to get out of Janalyn's grip but then she managed to slip away then give her a big boot to the gut.

Janalyn tried to go for a clothesline but Imigie was faster as she went for northern lights suplex then held her positioned as Seth counted. Janalyn kicked out at two.

Seth kept his head focused on the match between the two women before he saw Imigie go for an electric chair drop.

It hit him. Imigie was using wrestling moves he had never seen her use before. This woman already was having an expanding moveset.

Janalyn tried to keep up with the pace of Imigie's new expanded moveset but couldn't. Janalyn tried to go for a schoolgirl but Imigie went for something Seth had never seen before. It was an inverted bridging suplex.

Seth was extremely surprised to see it. According to what he had seen, Imigie apparently was not just using actual wrestling moves but also seemed to cleverly be creative.

Knowing her outside of her character, I knew she was a creative person, mostly with writing stories but being creative in wrestling was more surprising than he'd thought.

Imigie was completely dominating the match. Seth knew that. He was starting to because more sure that Imigie would win the title and he would break up with Janalyn.

Before Imigie went for a clothesline, Janalyn seemed to get the momentum to go for her finisher, a face buster, known as Bust 'Em Hot.

Janalyn pinned Imigie as Seth counted but to his surprise, Imigie kicked out at two and a half.

Seth sighed in relief and smiled at Imigie while he heard Janalyn screaming in frustration. He couldn't help but laugh at this.

It seemed to him that Janalyn was so distracted in getting mad that Imigie took advantage by getting up then gave Janalyn a fisherman suplex.

Seth didn't even think that Imigie would already be dominating this match. With new moves added to her moveset, Seth was sure that Janalyn had no chance at winning with being unable to keep up with Imigie.

Janalyn tried to go for a back breaker but Imigie quickly countered and went for a fall away slam.

Seth wasn't sure why Imigie hadn't decided to pin Janalyn again, or maybe he maybe he began to see why. Obviously, Imigie wasn't finished with her climax.

Janalyn quickly got up then slapped Imigie in the face. Seth could see that Imigie looked pissed. He knew to not anger her. She pushed Janalyn back, causing Janalyn to land on her butt. Imigie then went for multiple punches to her, obviously not amused over what had just happened.

Both women got up in their feet and Seth had a feeling that it was bound to get worse.

"Try kissing this hot ass!" Janalyn shouted and laughs before she began to twerk.

Imigie seemed to have enough of it that she gave a pretty hard super kick. The crowd cheered for her and Seth couldn't help but smile.

Janalyn slowly got up to her feet and kicked Imigie but Imigie didn't seem fazed by it as she went behind Janalyn and gave her a double knee neck breaker.

Seth had been watching Imigie almost completely dominating this match. Janalyn had no chance to win. It was over for her.

Janalyn slowly got up and tried to go for an arm drag but Imigie was faster and went for a European uppercut.

After that, Imigie picked up Janalyn and squatted down then slowly got up then went for a suplex. Seth remembered that she called this the elevator suplex.

Janalyn slowly got up to her feet before Imigie ran to her and turned-kicked her. To his understanding, Seth heard this was a twirl 'n kick.

Janalyn quickly got up on her feet when Imigie gave an Irish whip to Janalyn to the turnbuckle. She then went for a second electric chair drop before running back to the other turnbuckle.

Seth knew this was about to get serious. He saw Imigie crouch down, signaling Janalyn to come at her.

"Come at me bro!" She shouted as Janalyn slowly got up on her feet.

Janalyn slowly walked but Imigie immediately charged at her with a devastating spear.

It was soon to be over. Seth knew it from the back of his mind and he was ready for it to be over and to be over with Janalyn.

Imigie quickly transitioned to an inverted sharpshooter and Seth realized what she was going for.

Imigie had put Janalyn in her scorpion crosslock, known as Searing Sorrow.

Seth kept focused on the two women, the one doing the submission and the one who was screaming.

"Are you gonna give up?" Seth asked Janalyn.

"I don't known baby," Janalyn whimpered.

Imigie pulled harder in anger, obviously to Seth, she did not want to hear any more of the falling apart romance.

"Shut up Janalyn!" She cried.

Janalyn lifted up her hand then began to tap on her leg. It was over. Janalyn had tapped out to Searing Sorrow. Imigie was the new champion.

"Here is your winner by submission and new Divas Champion, Imigie!"

Seth was so happy for Imigie that he went to hug her as she took the Divas Championship. It was a well and hard fought match.

Imigie's music stopped when Seth heard Triple H's theme song play. A mix of cheers and boos were heard as Triple H and Stephanie McMahon came down the ramp. Triple H was holding something that was covered in a bedsheet. What was this?

Triple H and Stephanie were finally in the ring when Triple H's theme song ended. Seth had a feeling that this could be better than he had intended for them to do.

Imigie threw down the Divas Championship title, obviously looking like she was expecting something better.

"We are here to give a announcement but first, Seth, you got something you've been wanting to tell Janalyn?" Triple H said.

Seth nodded, surprised that someone from the Authority would actually said this, or was he actually from the Authority?

Seth turned to the defeated Janalyn as he prepared to give his last words to her.

"Janalyn," he growled. "We're done!"

The crowd cheered as Janalyn looked shocked then screamed like a little girl throwing a tantrum but was stopped by the new champion Imigie who gave her a double knee back breaker.

Seth smiled at Imigie before turning back to Triple H and Stephanie.

"Now, we would like to make an announcement," Stephanie said. "Seth, your work of refereeing the Divas match, or should I say women's match?"

"Women's match!" The crowd chanted wildly.

"Your work refereeing the women's match was amazing, Seth," Triple H said. "I couldn't be even more proud of you. As for Imigie, we have a special gift for you beating the former Divas Champion Janalyn."

"Imigie," Stephanie said. "Your hard work and domination in this match means more than a butterfly title. Which means that you're not the Divas Champion. It is officially retired. You are-"

She pulled out the bedsheet that was covering whatever was being covered. It was revealed to be a championship belt.

"The first ever WWE Women's Champion!" Stephanie finished.

The belt strap was black and the plating of the belt was mostly platinum with hints of red and purple. It had the logo and then below, said Women's Championship. The belt was smaller than Seth expected but it looked so beautiful.

Imigie looked so happy that she instantly took the title and hugged it. Seth was smiling just before he knew it was it.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Divas Championship has been retired. So here is your winner by submission and new WWE Women's Champion, Imigie!"

The crowd cheered and even Seth applauded for Imigie. Seth could already sense that this was a new era in women's wrestling.

"And we need to be clear about something," Triple H said. "We're not actually the Authority. That is Vince McMahon! Steph and I will change many things here! The women are also Superstars. They are women wrestlers who simply want to wrestle. That is why we are pleased to see Imigie become a Women's Champion. The other changes will happen very soon. You'll see."

The crowd cheered as Seth saw Triple H give Imigie the microphone, who was holding the WWE Women's Championship on her shoulder.

"Guys," she said. "I am honored to be the new WWE Women's Champion. This title is for the women wrestlers. None of these Barbies will take it. Barbies only take the easy way out. Women wrestlers fight, claw, scratch their ways to the top. It takes raw sorrow, pain, agony, passion, heart to win it all. Which shows I am proud to be called a woman wrestler."

Seth couldn't be even more pleased as Imigie dropped the microphone then she held the Women's title in the air. Seth was definitely sure that ever since she had battled against him, the change was really starting.

And with Triple H and Stephanie no longer being the Authority with it all being Vince, he was convinced that there would be positive changes happening almost immediately.

It was change that that would definitely never be forgotten and with Seth finally free from the Authority's grip and Janalyn's extra clinginess, he would find himself to actually flourish in the company and he was ready.


End file.
